It has been shown that lipoxygenase-sodium borohydride converts arachadonic acid, on a preparative scale to a single alcohol product. This in turn can be oxidised (metachloroperoxybenzoic acid) to a single epoxy alcohol. Acid treatment of this alcohol gives a monocyclic triol-acid whose structure is currently being investigated.